TRAGEDIA Y DRAMA
by Mikemasters Z
Summary: LO MALO ES QUE TODOS TENEMOS PESADILLAS... LO BUENO ES QUE NUNCA SE HARAN REALIDAD...


**Leonardo y Rafael... ¡Van a Disneylandia!**

**ATENCION: La apariencia de las tortugas es la misma que de la película del 2007**

**Leonardo y Rafael, llegan a Orlando, Florida. Debido a una suerte del destino, el joven líder después de comprar una vieja película en casetera (La sirenita), su factura de compra fue la afortunada en ganar un excelente premio: Dos pasajes de ida y vuelta, en avión con dos entradas (con estadía incluida) para visitar el mágico mundo de Disney.**

**Debido a que tenía solo dos pasajes, el ninja azul decidió, que fuera su hermano Rafael que lo acompañara en este "mágico" viaje.**

**¿El motivo?, una semanas antes, ambos hermanos, tuvieron una terrible pelea que llego a las manos y a los insultos. Como la pelea fue provocada por Leo (esta vez), el joven se sentía muy culpable y dolido. No quiso decirle esas palabras tan duras al ninja de rojo y como disculpa, le ofreció hacer juntos este viaje, para que ambos tercos hermanos, hicieran las paces.**

**Está de más decir, que el gruñón estaba más que encantado con la idea, ya que desde muy pequeño, compartía con su hermano mayor, la misma admiración por Walt Disney y su mundo de ensueños...**

**Ambos hermanos al llegar al lugar, ¡Estuvieron maravillados!, el sueño más anhelado de los dos de su infancia, se hacía realidad: ¡Leonardo y Rafael, estaban en Disneylandia!**

¡MIRA ESO LEOOO!- Rafael casi salta de la emoción al ver el carro de la sirenita Ariel- ¡ES ARIELLLL!- Leonardo suelta su helado al ver ese hermoso carro

¡Es precioso!- Leo tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¡Nos están saludando, Rafa!- la chica que hacía de sirena, saludaba al público, mientras que de tan majestuoso carro, se escuchaba una hermosa canción

"_Ariel, escúchame. Ese mundo está muy mal.__  
__La vida bajo el mar es mucho mejor que el mundo allá arriba.__  
__Tú crees que en otros lagos las algas más verdes son__  
__Y sueñas con ir arriba, ¡qué gran equivocación!__  
__¿No ves que tu propio mundo no tiene comparación?__  
__¿Qué puede haber allá fuera que causa tal emoción?__  
__Bajo el mar, bajo el mar__  
__Vives contenta, siendo sirena eres feliz__  
__Sé que trabajan sin parar y bajo el sol para variar__  
__Mientras nosotros siempre flotamos__  
__Bajo el mar__  
__Los peces son muy felices, aquí tienen libertad__  
__Los peces allí están tristes, sus casas son de cristal__  
__La vida de nuestros peces muy larga no suele ser__  
__Si al dueño le apetece, a mí me van a comer__  
_

**Rafael y Leonardo, miraban muy emocionados y bailaban al compás de la alegre música. ¡Y ambos cantaban también!**

_¡Bajo el maaaar, bajo el maaaaaar__!-_ Leonardo sentía como Rafael, lo tomaba, inconscientemente de la mano. El intrépido, no pudo evitar sonreír y disfrutar tal grato contacto de su hermanito _  
_

"_Nadie nos fríe ni nos cocina en la sartén__  
__Si no te quieres alinear bajo el mar te quedarás__  
__Y sin problemas entre burbujas__  
__Tú vivirás__  
__Bajo el mar, bajo el mar__  
__Hay siempre ritmo en nuestro mundo al natural__  
__La manta-raya tocará, el esturión se unirá__  
__Siempre hay ritmo, ritmo marino__  
__Bajo el mar__  
__Oye la flauta, oye el arpa__  
__Al contrabajo ponle atención__  
__Verás la trompetas y el tambor__  
__Disfruta de tu canción, sí__  
__Con la marimba y el violín__  
__Las truchas volteando, el otro cantando__  
__Y sin olvidar los del clarín__  
__Que empiece la función__  
__Sí, bajo el mar, bajo el mar__  
__Hay bailarinas, son las sardinas, ven a bailar__  
__¿Para qué quieres explorar si nuestra banda va a tocar?__  
__Hay castañuelas, son las almejas bajo el mar__  
__Y las babosas están tan babosas bajo el mar__  
__El caracol es saxofonista__  
__Y las burbujas llenan la pista__  
__Para que bailes en esta fiesta__  
__Bajo el mar__  
_

¡Bajoooooo el marrrrrr!- las tortugas seguían disfrutando del momento- ¡Bajo el marrrrrr!_  
_

"_Parte de él__  
__Quiero que sepas que bien estarás__  
__Quisiera poder quedarme a tu lado__  
__Me gustaría tanto verte feliz__  
__Y disfrutar bajo el sol__  
__Tu compañía sin condición__  
__Yo volveré, ya lo verás, por ti vendré__  
__No sé qué hacer, cuándo será__  
__Pero yo debo aquí regresar__  
__**Siento que sí, puedo formar parte de él"**_

**Una vez que terminaba la canción, otro carro pasaba en las coloridas calles de Disneylandia: Aladino**

**A ver ese carro, los chicos de quedaron sin habla: eran los personajes de la película favorita de ambos. Las lágrimas de los chicos se hizo notar, Rafael se abrazó a su hermano mayor y este le correspondió. A los dos les gano el sentimiento...**

"_Yo te quiero enseñar__  
__este mundo espléndido,__  
__ven princesa y deja a tu corazón soñar.__  
__Yo te puedo mostrar__  
__cosas maravillosas,__  
__con la magia de mi alfombra__  
__vamos a volar...__Un mundo ideal, será fantástico encontrar,__  
__nadie que diga no, o a donde ir,__  
__a aquellos que se aman.__"__  
_

**Aladino y la princesa Jazmín, se cantaban el uno al otro, ganándose el aplauso de todo el público.  
**  
_"Un mundo ideal,__  
__tan deslumbrante y nuevo,__  
__donde ya vi al subir, con claridad,__  
__que ahora en un mundo ideal estoy...__ALADDIN__  
__Ahora en un mundo ideal estoy...__JASMIN__  
__Fabulosa visión, sentimiento divino,__  
__baja y sube y vuela hacia celestial región...__  
__Un mundo ideal...__ALADDIN__  
__Mira bien lo que hay...__JASMIN__  
__Allí mil cosas voy a ver...__ALADDIN__  
__Conteniendo el aliento...__JASMIN__  
__Soy como azul estrella que se va__  
__y nunca será igual ya otra vez...__ALADDIN__  
__Un mundo ideal..._

¡UN MUNDO IDEALLLL!- las tortugas cantaban en voz alta, sin dejar de abrazarse. Las antiguas heridas de ambos, habían cerrado gracias a la influencia de este mágico mundo. Los hermanos amorosamente, chocaban sus cabezas, contemplando tan bello espectáculo._JASMIN__  
__Cada vuelta es sorpresa...__ALADDIN__  
__Un horizonte nuevo abrir...__JASMIN__  
__Cada instante un relato...__ALADDIN & JASMIN__  
__Hay que seguir sin fin, hasta el confín,__  
__juntos en un mundo ideal tu y yo...__ALADDIN__  
__Un mundo ideal...__JASMIN__  
__Un mundo ideal...__ALADDIN__  
__Que compartir...__JASMIN__  
__Que compartir...__ALADDIN__  
__Que alcanzar...__JASMIN__  
__Que contemplar...__ALADDIN & JASMIN__  
__Tu junto a miiiiiiiiiiii..."_

¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!- en cuanto termina la hermosa canción, Rafael chifla con todo el aire que le da sus pulmones. Leonardo aplaude con todas sus fuerzas,

¡Hermoso, simplemente, hermoso!- exclama el intrépido aun con lágrimas en sus ojos

¡Magnifico, colosal, sublime, fiuuuuuuuuuu!- el ninja rojo, está muy emocionado- ¡HERMOSO, WOOOOOOO!- Leonardo observa con mucho cariño a su tosco hermanito, quien termina su algodón de azúcar, con avidez. De repente, el líder se impresiona cuando de improvisto, Rafael le da un fuerte beso en la mejilla. Los cachetes del ninja azul, se enrojecieron en el momento y más cuando Rafa lo toma de los hombros

Leo...- los ojos del menor, se vuelven a llenar de lágrimas

¿Q... que, Rafa?- Leo se queda anonadado

¡Me has dado el regalo más maravilloso del universo!- Rafa asiente con la cabeza, contemplando a su hermano mayor- ¡Hoy me has hecho el ser mutante más feliz de esta tierra!- Leo no sale de su asombro y una fuerte emoción, sacude su corazón

¡TE AMO... HERMANO!- Dice Leo a su hermanito y lo abraza con fuerza

¡Y YO TE AMO A TI, LEOOOOO!

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O!- Rafael se despierta sobresaltado. Le tiemblan las manos- ¡Por todos los cielossss!- el joven está sentado en su hamaca- ¡Que horrible pesadilla!- se toma la cara- ¡Me fui a Disney!- mira hacia todos lados- ¡Y lo que es peor!- mira hacia el frente horrorizado- ¡Le dije a Leo que lo amo!- y Rafael de un salto, se baja de su hamaca- ¡Mejor voy a pedirle "Ya" una disculpa!- sale a toda prisa

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Leonardo también se despierta sobresaltado- ¡Por Dios!- se frota los ojos- ¡Fue terribleeee, que fea pesadilla!- trata de calmarse- ¡Cancelaron a "Al capitán Ryan"!- se toma del pecho y se baja de su amplia cama- ¡Iré a ver si aún la dan en la tele!- y el joven líder sale a paso veloz, hacia la sala de tv.

**FIN**

**¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, HOLA A TODOS!**

**SI LLEGARON A LEER HASTA AQUÍ, ES PORQUE DE SEGURO, SIGUIERON ESTE LOCO FICS, MIO**

**DE SEGURO MUCHOS DE USTEDES SE PREGUNTARON CUANDO LEYERON EL SUMARY Y DESPUES DE LEER ESTE FICS... ¿Y DONDE ESTA LA TRAGEDIA? ¿Y EL DRAMA?... **

**BUENO DEJENME DECIRLES QUE ESTO ERA EN REALIDAD, SOLO UN FICS ¡DE HUMOR CON TRAMPA! **

**LA TRAGEDIA ERA PARA RAFAEL, QUIEN SOLO EN SU MAS TERRIBLE PESADILLA, PODRIA VIAJAR A DISNEYLANDIA Y DECIRLE A LEONARDO "TE AMO"**

**Y EL DRAMA ES PARA LEONARDO, QUIEN SERIA UN "TERRIBLE" DESASTRE SI SACARAN DEL AIRE A SU "PROGRAMA FAVORITO"...**

**FUE MUY DIVERTIDO PARA MI HACER ESTA TONTERIA Y ESPERO QUE A USTEDES AL MENOS, LES HALLA SACADO UNA SONRISA...**

**NOS VEMOS PRONTO EN "ENTRE FUEGOS CRUZADOS Y CRIMINALES"**

**¡BYE!**

**MIKEMASTERS**


End file.
